Because the Night
Because the Night is the seventeenth episode of the Fourth Season, and the eighty-third episode overall. Summary FLASHBACK TO DAMON’S LIFE IN 1970s NEW YORK / THE BAND DEAD SARA PERFORMS — Realizing that Elena needs some time away from Mystic Falls, Damon takes her to New York City, where he lived and partied hard in the 1970s. When Rebekah also shows up in New York, she’s impressed with Elena’s secret agenda. Flashbacks reveal Damon’s hedonistic life in the underground club scene and a complicated encounter with Lexi. Meanwhile, Caroline and Stefan try to convince Klaus that it would be in his own best interest to help them track Silas down, and Bonnie struggles to keep her grasp on reality and doing the right thing for her and her friends in Mystic Falls. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * David Alpay as Silas * Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins Guest Cast *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Aja *Aaron Jay Rome as Will *Dead Sara as Themselves Quotes :Extended Promo : :Stefan '(to ''Damon): "What do you mean you took her to New York?" :Damon (to'' Stefan''): "Relax, this joyride is actually a cure hunt." :Stefan (to Damon): "Elena's ruthless without her humanity." :Elena (to Damon): "It's beautiful up here." :Elena (to'' Damon''): "I've never done it on a rooftop before." :Stefan (to Klaus): "My brother knows what he's doing." :Klaus (to Stefan): "Does he?" :Damon (to Elena): "That's the beauty of New York: so much life that so little death goes unnoticed." :Damon (to Elena): "Lets go grab some lunch." :'''Webclip 1 :Klaus: "Desperate times, I take it." :Caroline: "What are you doing here?" :Klaus: "Not judging you, for starters. Although, if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary." (Caroline finishes the drink and throws the cup into the trash harshly.) :Klaus: "Well then, you showed me." :Caroline: "Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? Or, there's still some hopes and dreams you wanna crush around here." :Klaus: "Depends. Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?" :Caroline: "I know where he's not; with me. He gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good." :Klaus: "Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me. You can't hate me for driving him away." :Caroline: "Oh! I can and I do. If you don't mind I'd like to get back to spirling, so go away." :Stefan '(to ''Klaus and Caroline): "Actually, I asked him to be here. We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls." :Webclip 2' :' : "Is this allowed? What would Lexi say?" : : "Lexi thought the only way I would turn my emotions back on was if I started enjoying my life again." : : "Do not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts too." : : "No. Wrong decade. Lexi was not allowed to feed with . I didn't have that problem. And neither do you." (to ) : ---- :'''From Rehash :Lexi: "You are getting sloppy, Damon." Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonist:Silas *This will be the second episode this season to feature Damon and Lexi in a flashback, the first being We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, which was set in the 1940s. *This is the first time Lexi appears in more than one episode in a season. *Stefan, Klaus, and Caroline will have scenes together. * Damon, Elena, and Rebekah take a roadtrip to New York. *There will be a flashback to the 70's involving Damon and Lexi. *Elena changes her hairstyle into one that would better suit her new personality, post humanity switch. *Klaus has a violent confrontation with Silas, who offers him a deal: he will take the cure, thus preventing anyone from using it against Klaus in exchange for his help in bringing down the Other Side. Klaus's refusal results in a brutal stabbing in the back with the White Oak Stake and breaking the tip of which leaves Klaus badly wounded in his back. *Silas is shown to be a lot stronger and a lot faster than the Originals in this episode. Continuity *Bonnie was last seen in Stand By Me. *Lexi was last seen in a flashback in We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, but her last appearance in present time was in 162 Candles. *Silas in Shane's visage was last seen in Stand By Me. *Rudy was last seen in A View To A Kill. *Giuseppe Salvatore was mentioned by Damon. *Abby Bennett Wilson was mentioned by Bonnie. Behind the Scenes *The NYC scenes were shot in downtown Atlanta, GA. **The scenes in front of the restaurant were shot around 65 Broad St NW, Atlanta, GA and others at about 90 Broad Street, Atlanta, GA **The scenes using Damon's car were shot around Georgia State University's Helen M. Arderhold Learning Center in downtown Atlanta, GA. Cultural References *" " is the name of a song co-written by and . The two first performed it live at in New York City on December 30, 1977. *'' '' is a crime fiction novel written by . Released in 1984, it is the second installment of a trilogy often referred to as the . Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x17 Promo -- "Because the Night" (HD)|Promo The Vampire Diaries - Because the Night Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 4x17 Sneak Peek|Webclip 1 The Vampire Diaries - Dead Sara Clip|Webclip 2 Pictures 738437142.jpg 738436932.jpg 738437430.jpg BTN (1).jpg|Elena's new look BTN (3).jpg|Elena's new hair BTN (4).jpg BTN (2).jpg 4x17-01.jpg 4x17-02.jpg 4x17-03.jpg 544539_446595368747696_174196119_n.jpg 563549 410038769083716 490370033 n.jpg 536241 410407875713472 117864782 n.jpg 307425 410408009046792 371276439 n.jpg 44349 410038735750386 339552010 n.jpg Behind-of-Scenes-4x17-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-33550979-612-612.jpg Tumblr mhtrha8L4A1rhjatbo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mhtjrnVEyK1qik2bvo2 500.png Tumblr mhtejzcDZl1s56wg2o7 1280.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (6).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (5).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (4).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (3).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (2).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (1).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500.png tumblr_mj100vfKad1r25qveo2_500.jpg tumblr_mj100vfKad1r25qveo1_500.jpg 72689_493736094023159_1636747675_n.png the+vampire+diaries.jpg the+vampire+diaries1.jpg Tumblr mjoh45lTXg1r83403o1 500.gif 598762 444178665657049 1142695511 n.png 602155 444155032326079 551050287 n.jpg Tumblr mjoh0xblsF1r8un78o3 250.gif Tumblr mjoh0xblsF1r8un78o2 250.gif Tumblr mjoh0xblsF1r8un78o1 250.gif 96XkG3epHYcm.jpg 66625_444275285647387_2054376678_n.png klarolinewebclip4x1777.jpg klarolinewebclip4x177.jpg klarolinewebclip4x17.jpg tvd.jpeg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Flashback episodes